


ghosts

by lavendertavern



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Techno and Tommy’s parts are much smaller but important anyway, author is very very tired, but is writing anyway, no beta we die like wilbur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendertavern/pseuds/lavendertavern
Summary: Ghostbur tries to make amends, JSchlatt is a bad friend and Phil loves his son.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Jschlatt, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, wilbur soot & dave | technoblade
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	1. gravestone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [compass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908839) by [silverwings11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwings11/pseuds/silverwings11). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghostbur finds his friend.

Ghostbur sat in his sewer home, thinking. From what he had gathered and the answers his brothers had given him, Alivebur had wronged a lot of people. 

He had made his own son hate him, been betrayed by his son’s possible new father, hurt his little brother Tommy, and did something that made Techno unable to look him in the eye. 

But Alivebur wasn’t Ghostbur, and Ghostbur could do better. He had already spoken to Fundy and Eret, tried to make peace with Tommy and Techno was… somewhere. Unable to reach, in the very least.

The last two on his list were Phil and JSchlatt. Phil was busy, so he’d thought he could try his luck with JSchlatt. He’d know JSchlatt for years, it couldn’t be that bad, could it? 

Floating out of the sewers, he pondered. Where could one find JSchlatt? His grave was probably a good guess. He hoped everyone hadn’t destroyed it that much; he and JSchlatt were friends and JSchlatt was a good guy. 

JSchlatt’s grave was further out than Ghostbur remembered, and also more destroyed. It smelled like alcohol, and was overgrown with poison ivy. The headstone was almost entirely gone, a broken sledgehammer lying next to it. 

Reaching out to touch the remaining rock, Ghostbur was surprised at how crumbly the stone was. Almost like they hadn’t put in the effort to find a nice quarry to build it from. Strange. 

Peeking out of the leaves was a leather bound book, with two ram horns burned into the cover. It smelt like gunpowder smoke and had slash reaching almost across the entire cover. Ghostbur picked it up gently, careful not to damage the new book for his library.

Turning the page as if turning over a beautiful dead leaf, the first page Ghostbur read aloud:

“Here lies JSchlatt,  
President by vote,  
The second ruler of (L’)Manburg,  
Inspiration to its citizens  
And defender of all who may need it.”

Scribbled at the bottom corner of the page, however, was an arrow indicating to turn over, and in awful handwriting, “IM NOT DEAD YET BITCH”

Hope grew in Ghostbur’s chest. If JSchlatt wasn’t dead, then amends could be made! He turned the page, trying to keep his thoughts from raising up his expectations too high.

On the double page, in chicken-scratch handwriting, was JSchlatt’s notes. It read:

“IM A GHOST FUCKERSSSS  
Love the empty hole where my heart is supposed to be! Not annoying at all!”

Ghostbur’s other hand drifted to the slash where he got… He decided not to think about it too much. Good to know that wasn’t just him, though.

“CONNOR CAN SEE ME CONNOR SAY HI  
hi  
WOOOOOOO BABY”

Connor? Oh yeah, the guy who isn’t on often. JSchlatt had told Alivebur about him once or twice, but the memories were fuzzy. 

“Wilbur I know you’ll read this is if you make it. Meet me in Pogtopia.”

Ghostbur smiled. His friend had remembered him. This wouldn’t be too hard, maybe he could just apologise for exploding the place, explain why, and hang out! 

Placing the ram horn book into his inventory, Ghostbur practically flew off to meet his friend, only stopping at the noteblocks to play a small tune and leave a sign saying he’s out of town but will be back soon.


	2. ravine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JSchlatt and Ghostbur have a talk.

Drifting through the dirt and rock, Ghostbur was met with humming and the sound of a fire crackling.

“Hey J!” Ghostbur called out to the mostly incorporeal figure. JSchlatt snapped up towards him and gave him a friendly wave. 

“Ghostburrrr! Good to see ya!” The man in the blue sweater said. “Take a seat. Now, what brings you to my humble abode?”

Ghostbur chuckled at that, “Actually, I’m here to apologise and to return something.” 

JSchlatt froze for half a second, then said “I don’t think I’ve lost anything?”, holding up the book with ram horns burned into the cover.

Ghostbur’s thoughts paused, baffled “How did you… what??” Schlatt cackled.

“Call it a ghost trick. Anyway, what’re you apologising for?”

Ghostbur softened his voice. “For my alive counterpart blowing up your country. I’m sorry, J, I really am.”

JSchlatt stood up and paced, eyes glaring holes into the walls as he kicked rocks out of his path. The air smelled like burning flesh as the fish on the fire were quickly forgotten.

“That’s not all you did.” JSchlatt’s voice was laced with poison and rage, “You made everyone betray me. You left me alone. You didn’t respect the votes. You didn’t even give me an honorable death.” 

JSchlatt continued, voice rising to a shout, “My grave is made of chalk! Quackity destroyed it and left his shit there and you did nothing! And back then, I knew everyone was plotting against me! You took them. You took them from me. Because you hate them and you hate me!”

The ground rumbled as Ghostbur stood too. “I don’t hate you! I don’t hate anyone!”

That got a proper evil laugh out of Schlatt. “And yet you made them stay here with you in exile! They didn’t want that! Aren’t you proud of what you’ve done, Wilbur? Look at this place!”

“I didn’t do this and you know that, J!”

“Oh come on Wilbur, give it up. It’s just us two here, you can admit you hate them.”

“I do not!”

“Then how come you felt better back then?”

Ghostbur fell silent.

“Hah! I knew it! You’re just like me, and us, we gotta use and use everyone else. It’s what we do-“

“Enough.” A booming voice cut off Schlatt.

“Dad..?” Ghostbur whispered.

Schlatt froze for all of a millisecond. “Wilbur, have you started hallucinating? What the hell are you talking about? There’s no one here but me. Why would they come for you, you know you hate the-”

“I said, ENOUGH.”

Phil downed a glass of milk, removing his invisibility and standing in front of Ghostbur, blocking him from seeing Schlatt. “I’m here, son. Don’t worry.” 

Schlatt cackled again. “What can you do? That milk got rid of your invis, sure, but now your strength is also gone. You really didn’t think this through did you?”

Phil threw a compass back at Ghostbur. “Leave and follow that.” 

He nodded, and retreating out of the ravine, looking back at his dad one more time before fleeing. 

Ghostbur held the compass and ran. To safety, hopefully.


	3. burning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil’s PoV of the events of ravine plus what happened after.

Phil sat on a tree, eyes scanning the area. He can’t be seen doing this. He shouldn’t be doing this. But this is his son, goddamnit, and if it meant his sons were okay he’d gladly sacrifice much more than just his peace of mind.

Climbing off the tree as quietly as possible, he quickly splashed a variety of potions at his feet - invisibility, speed and strength. He had 8 minutes to get in, check everything and get out. He’d be cutting it close. Shield raised, he broke the dirt blocking the entrance and started down the steps of Pogtopia.

The first thing he noticed were the buttons. Tubbo had told him that they were placed there by Schlatt as a fear tactic; that any of those buttons could have had TNT behind them. Phil stepped carefully. 

The second thing he noticed was the laughter. Cackling echoed through the ravine as he finally reached what seemed to be the top floor of the base. The noise seeped into the very bones of Pogtopia - reverberating around but never escaping. 

Phil sprinted across one of the wooden beams - his sons had to live like this? - and down another flight of stairs. To his left was a wall of signs, listing out enemies of the (former, thank the Blaze Empress) state. Techno was the first of the list. Phil swore quietly. 

To his right, however, was a pit. He remembers Techno explaining to him that Wilbur made himself and Tommy fight in there to settle their differences. Phil grimaced, and made a mental note of the dried blood. 

It was only now that the cackling stopped, replaced by taunts and someone trying to argue back. The argument wasn’t Schlatt’s. The argument was Ghostbur’s. Something inside of Phil snapped. 

Forgetting all sense of stealth, Phil raced down the final staircase to see Ghostbur, standing against a wall and Schlatt pacing wildly in the center of the floor.

“-Aren’t you proud of what you’ve done, Wilbur? Look at this place!”

“I didn’t do this and you know that, J!”

“Oh come on Wilbur, give it up. It’s just us two here, you can admit you hate them.”

“I do not!”

“Then how come you felt better back then?”

Phil’s son went silent. 

“Hah! I knew it! You’re just like me, and us, we gotta use and use everyone else. It’s what we do.“

“Enough.” Phil’s booming voice cut off Schlatt.

“Dad..?” Ghostbur whispered.

Schlatt froze for all of a millisecond. “Wilbur, have you started hallucinating? What the hell are you talking about? There’s no one here but me. Why would they come for you, you know they don’t love y-”

“I said, ENOUGH.” Phil downed a glass of milk, removing his invisibility and standing in front of Ghostbur, blocking him from seeing Schlatt. 

“I’m here, son. Don’t worry.” 

Schlatt cackled again. “What can you do? That milk got rid of your invis, sure, but now your strength is also gone. You really didn’t think this through did you?”

Phil threw a compass back at Ghostbur. “Leave and follow that.” Ghostbur nodded, and retreated out of the ravine, looking back at his dad one more time before fleeing. 

And then the ground started to shake. The beams broke and fell as Schlatt laughed. “Don’t you get it, Philza?! I am GOD here!” The world itself seemed to roar in rage and pain, rocks tumbling down as Phil barely dodged them. A small fox, lead cut by a sharp stone, darted up the stairs to freedom, screeching as the second beam just nearly missed it.

Phil’s arm and right leg was stuck under the third beam, and a boulder on his left boxed him in. There was no way he could fight Schlatt one on one. Another rock balanced precariously above him and Schlatt lit the beams on fire from his fireplace. 

Phil turned to Schlatt and used his free hand to flip him the bird. Then his vision went dark.


	4. arctic

Tommy watches in horror as the second emerald Phil had given him goes dark. Techno takes a shaky breath. They’re safe here, in the Arctic. They try to believe so at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andddd that’s the end of my first published fic. It’s not long, but I quite like it. Any comments are welcome (especially keysmashes, I don’t think my brain can read sentences anymore.)


End file.
